New Town, Old Memories
by MissRinUrushihara
Summary: Flaky Jones and her mother has moved to a new town, that has a curse, and a forest that will never let her out. Living in her fathers shadows will she be able to make it here with only Flippy? FlippyXFlaky


Prolouge-

Hello Everyone, I'm Flaky Jones. Up until last summer I had lived a normal life, besides living with my crazy mother. But that all changed when my mother loved to a new town, Happy Tree Town, While living there I had learned that there was a curse over the town, Let me guess what you're all thinking Curse? There's no such thing as curses, Living in this town yes there is. The curse is if you die in that town then you'll come back to life the next day. Even if your head gets cupped off, Stabbed in the face, run over by a car, explode you'll just come back the next day like nothing happened. The only ways to die in this town is if you enter Happy Tree Town forest or of old age. Oh yeah one more thing Once you enter this town you can never leave. Other than the curse, my crazy mother, and not ever leaving it's pretty good here. Everyone is so nice to you and almost all the men here are hot and sexy. Out of all the men in this town The three hottest and sexiest are 1. Flippy Matsomoto, 2. Splendont hero, 3. Splendid Hero. There is two sets of twins in this town Lifty and Shifty, Master thieves, and Splendid and Splendont, Villian and Hero. My best friend here are Flippy, Splendont, and Petunia Woods. Flippy was in the war a couple of years ago while in the war he and developed Multiple Personality Disorder(MPD) and Post Tramatic Stress Disorder(PTSD) His other side, Fliqpy or Evil, is a real pain in the ass, But if you get to his sweet side he can be a real sweet heart. Tho how much I want to go back to my old life I really like it here everyone is so nice and sweet.

* * *

Chapter 1-Happy Tree Town, The beginning of my story

"Mom, do we have to move?" I asked my mother. I took one last peek of my old home before we drove away.

"Yes, because of you being a pain in thee ass and Greedy we had to move, if you were never here born then your father would still be with me and we would still have a house in this town!" My mother yelled at meMy father left when I was three. We still talk he always tells me that it wasn't my fault so I shouldn't listen to her.

"It wasn't my fault, mom, he left cause you're a drug-addict." I muttered. The trip down to Happy Tree Town look 3 hours. When we arrived Mom made me carry all the boxes into our new house.

Once I was done I went and walked around. I was very nervous that someone would try and steal me or even worse.

"Hey, watch out!" said a man I looked and a truck with green men were in and driving fast, Then when the truck was about to hit me someone grabbed me and he ran somewhere off the road. "Hey, are you okay?" the man said he had emerald eyes. He was wearing an army uniform and a beret on the top of his messy green hair.

"Y-Yeah , thank you for saving me." I said. My heart was beating face as I had a slight blush on my face.

"I'm Flippy, you are?" he said.

"Flaky J-Jones." he helped me up.

"Cute how old are you?"

"Fifthteen."

"Really, Damn you're young, I'm 21."

"Y-You're old." I giggled.

"Hey!, I'm pretty young if you compare me to Disco Bear."

"Disco Who?"

"Disco Bear, you'll meet him soon."

"How old is he?"

"Around 44."

"Shit he's old."

"Yeah."

"I have to go thanks for saving me again." I bowed and ran to my house.

"Oh, Flaky, you're finally home." My mother said running out to me, She was being awfully nice. "Go with this you dumb child." she whispered into my ear. Never mind.

"H-Hi, Mother." I said. Then 4 people walked into the living room. 2 adults then 2 teens. On had Red hair, red eyes and Blue mask and the other Has blue hair, blue eyes and a red mask.

"Yo!" said the red one holding up two fingers.

"Hello." said the blue one, smiling.

"Flaky, this is Splendid and Splendont and these people are there parents Jane and Stan."

"Hello." I said and bowed. "Mom can I have the phone?"

"Sure." She gave me the phone It was annoying how she was pretending to be nice.

I walked up to my room and called my father.

"Hello?" I heared my father say from the other line.

"Hi, Daddy it's Flaky."

"Hey, Princess, how're you doing?"

"G-Good, Mom's pretending to be nice to me for friends again."

"Is she still blaming you?"

"When did she ever stop?"

"True."

"Why did mom get me in the divorce?"

"I don't, honey, but I'll get you back one day, I promise."

"D-Daddy, we moved."

"Where too?"

"Happy Tree Town."

"Really!?"

"Yeah."

"Honey, Get outta of there quickly, I have no time to explain."

"Why?"

"It has a curse."

"A-A curse."

"If you die in that town you'll come back to life."

"Come back to life."

"I'm not finished, you can never leave that town."

I froze 'If I die in that town I'll come back the next day but I can never leave?' I though to myself. "I'll never be able to see you again.

"Honey I'm-" I hung up on my father. I then ran out of the house. 'I-I gotta get out of here' I though. I entered the forest that surrounded the town. After an hour of walking I was then lost.


End file.
